He-Wolf and the Headless Knight
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] The headless knight strikes in the night without a head of his own. Myths led to the fact he's looking for his own. However, that's not the case. Of hearing this old fairytale legend to scare them to sleep, two princes and a knight escape the night. Only to find something else other than another knight. But full of witch craft, unknown duels, and love. Ships inside.


**Haha, it's time for me to mess around and make another story that will take a long time to finish! :D Okay, so this is gonna be an AU, so if you don't like them, then get your butt outta here my friend! This AU will be set during medieval times and the characters will play different roles that are different their roles in the real show. Basically, their personalities and behaviors are set after episode 26.**

**Ships in the story: **

**Polarenaishipping (Gen x Beni)**

**3Dshipping (Guren x Ceylan)**

**Nephriteshipping (Chooki x Toxsa) **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_Thunder lands to crash on the mud swepted in by the water. The winds howled to the south direction in order to fulfill it's job of damaging houses and huts. Puddles were up to the brim with nothing but dirtied water. In while of all these, the trees shook. Either they fell with a crash to block the paths or their leaves simply make small tornadoes. He stared at the sky. It had gone from the most loveliest fog to this storm right here. A man looked back at his only child trying to keep up. That child started to learn on how to run in this kind of weather. In the background, he hears the distance calls and cries of people. Then he listens to them more carefully. His daughter clutched onto her father, as she tries to imagine this to be a game, but knew the reality side of this kind of game. Splashes came from the running people and splishes were from horse hooves. Fire may have not befriended rain, but it could still be seen as dim matches. There wasn't much time for this kind of thinking. He should have been the smartest man alive throughout this kingdom. How can he not be able to just escape the mob without sacrificing his child to them. All he could do for his child was to keep running and running for until they may die. This was the simple solution to everything. However, a hesitant one. Her birth mother was a dead woman by this time. He stared into his daughter's puffed up eyes and slowly thought to himself._

_"I am a father and cannot let this child held in prison or drowned. I pray we do not get caught and she be able to survive the chase." His only child was at an young, unknown age. By now, she was taught many things to be honest. The man was bright and believe she was girl with the acceptance to do something besides cooking, cleaning, or those other damned women's chores! Instead, her nature lead her to learning on the readings and written words of Latin. This was such an surprising trait that only belong to her and he had no regrets to this behavior of a little lady. There were many more things too, that she had learned about._

_Survival._

_The small family had always been chased by mobs of angry persons because of his beliefs. A smart man was always forced onto a chase for the reasons of witch craft, disobedience to God, or simply being the definition of smart taken too far. He only remembered the times where it was his daughter who seemed to all get into this runaway every time it happens._

_Footsteps were coming closer. The wind and thunder were only getting started and constantly never had the thought of resting or dying down into settlement. Mud, leaves, and trees laid out no paths. There wasn't allowed an escape this time. Now was a necessary time to hide or else. He quickly took off his bag full of necessary supplements and whatnot. At the nearest tree, he carried his daughter to there with the large leather bag in his left hand. Once, reaching there safely._

_Or was thought to be safe and sound._

_The two people that made a family were at the peak of getting caught. The father shoved the bag in with his daughter into the burnt hole of the tree. He quickly fidgets with the bag, in order to to pull out silvery steel. In hands was a lovely dagger that must have costed a fortune, but he had more than one. There was a second one he grabbed from the bag. He made eye contact with his daughter._

_"If someone tries to harm you, then harm them back with this." He gave the child the dagger with a fine, clean edge. She was scared by the sight of it, but refused to fear an object, and carefully held it. Her hands shook with the dagger in it. Before, he could have been hidden too, the mob reached them._

_All worn out, all tired of this foolishness, had finally made their own days, but in this case, night. The child'a eyes were about to fall into slumber, until she sees her father isn't with her anymore. She sees into the distance, the horrid scene that was deadlier than sin itself. Curses were thrown, physical damage was done. She was only a mere child and sat there. Only frightened to death._

_Finally, the terrible image had reached to the most scarring moment, she knew of the other dagger her father held. With that, the mob killed him in front of her innocent eyes. She froze to death._

_All around her were cheers and joyful conversations because those had thought, they stop a "sin." The mob left one by one and there were some to carry the body to a ditch back in the village. All she did was nothing._

_Her voice was too rasp to speak. Throat dried up from not having a source of cleaned waters. Eyes tired from the time of night by now. Nosed catching the scent of bloodied mud mixed in by the rain. The burnt ashes covered her hands, mud at the soles of her shoes, and the rain wouldn't stop falling on her. She wanted to do something, but it all happened just in the brink of seconds. Finally, like every child would have down, the tears escaped from her. Wails and cries for her parents could've been heard, but no one paid attention to it. All alone. She tried to see everything as only a dream. However, I'm sorry to say, but it wasn't. The daughter of the now dead man chose to walk over to the blood and stare at it._

_This is what you get for being a woman. You weren't brave enough to go out and kill a mob._

_The dagger laid on the ground._

_I want my family._

_She stated at it's other twin._

_They aren't allowed to get out of Hell or Heaven to be with me._

_Her hand reaches the twin one and clutches the dagger._

_People who did this, needed to go into Hell._

_Both daggers were held and she felt a strong emotion. A powerful strength of wanting. Yearning so much at this point._

_Revenge._

* * *

**Welp, I'm done with this prologue! So what do you think of it? TELL ME NOA! I MUST KNOW! Okay, so in the next chapter, the real story that is present will begin, so yeah...**

**Just wait.**

**PLEASE...?**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
